Bland County, Virginia
Bland County is a county located in the southwestern portion of the U.S. state — officially, "Commonwealth" — of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 6,871. Its county seat is Bland6. History Bland County was formed in 1861 from Wythe, Tazewell, and Giles counties. Later there was more land from Giles County added. The people of the area had become dissatisfied with the distance to the various county seats. The rough mountain trails did not lend themselves to the quick and pleasant conduct of necessary legal affairs. There was also great dissatisfaction with taxes paid for the benefit of those far removed from the rugged mountains and valleys of Bland. Thus an act to establish the County of Bland passed the General Assembly of the State of Virginia on March 30, 1861.The county was named after Richard Bland, a leader of Colonial Virginia whose arguments laid the intellectual foundation for freedom and independence from the mother country. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 929 km² (359 mi²). 929 km² (359 mi²) of it is land and 0 km² (0 mi²) of it (0.02%) is water. Bland County lies within the Appalachian Regional Commission's definition of the Appalachian region. The County is mountainous with small river valleys running through the county. The North Fork of the Holston River has its head waters in Bland County. The Interstate that passes through the county is unique, as the Bland is the only county that is both entered and exited in a tunnel. Michael Feldman's Whad'Ya Know? from June 2005, http://notmuch.com Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 6,871 people, 2,568 households, and 1,908 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (19/mi²). There were 3,161 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (9/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.82% White, 4.19% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.09% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. 0.47% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,568 households out of which 28.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.40% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.70% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.85. The population distribution of Bland County is: 19.40% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 30.60% from 25 to 44, 27.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 119.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 121.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,397, and the median income for a family was $35,765. Males had a median income of $30,801 versus $23,380 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,744. 12.40% of the population and 9.10% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 14.20% are under the age of 18 and 22.60% are 65 or older. References External Links http://www.bland.org/ Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Bland County, Virginia Category:Established in 1861